If You're Not The One
by Seraphyne
Summary: Second SongFic and I want to know if you like so please review. Another production of the Wonderful World of Weird, where Pan moves away and then comes back to unexpected things. Thanx for reading and enjoy.


If You're Not The One  
  
If you're not the one  
  
Then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one  
  
Then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine  
  
Then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine  
  
Would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
I can't believe I'm back. It's been nearly four years, but the reason I'm back is not a happy one. I'm broke and I have nowhere to go. I mean I have somewhere to go but I have not talked to him since I left. I had reasons for leaving. Although, no one knew, I was the reason for Bra to go back into Goten's arms. So it's been four years, surely they are married by now.  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you're here with me now.  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
Phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Goten, is that you?"  
"Pan! Pan, it's been so long. Where are you?"  
"Um...I'm in town. Goten, I need to see you if it's all right with Bra."  
"Of course, come on. No need to drag Bra into this."  
"What do you mean? Aren't you and Bra married?"  
"Was, she cheated on me with Seventeen and left about a year ago."  
"Oh, Goten, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, I'm not. Come on by and we'll talk some more. See you in a little bit."  
"See you."  
  
Phone disconnects.  
  
I don't wanna run away  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way  
  
That I can stay in your arms?  
  
I park the car and turn off the engine. Goten is standing in the doorway then walks down to meet me. I get out of the car and turn my back to him. I open the back door of the car and unfasten Gwendelyn. I pick her up and turn back to Goten. He has a big smile on his face. I have tears in my eyes.  
"This is Gwendelyn. I call her Gwen. She's my daughter." I manage to say. Goten moves closer and envelopes Gwen and me in a hug.  
"Can I hold her?" Goten asks. I shake my head and he takes her from me and holds her close. "Hello Gwen. I'm Goten, your mother's best friend." He walks us into the house. I notice that Goten's a little rough around the edges just like me. I guess the unhappiness with Bra puts him in the boat with my troubles and me. Gwen yawns from the long drive here, and Goten places her on his bed to sleep.  
  
If I don't need you  
  
Then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you  
  
Then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me  
  
Then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me  
  
Then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
"She's beautiful, Pan."  
"I know, she's my world now."  
"What's up Pan? I mean you leave so mysteriously and that lands Bra in my lap, which I would have been happier not having. You never called me. I deserve to know."  
"You're right Goten. You deserve to know. That's why I'm here. Right before I left I was very unhappy. Trunks was getting married to Marron, you were happy with Jennifer, and Bra was happy, as well, but no one knew why Bra was happy. I was depressed and went out drinking one night and ended up in the bed with Seventeen..."  
"But Pan, you know I would have listened to anything you had to say. I would have tried to make things better and make you happy."  
"But Goten, it wasn't your place too. Please let me finish. I ended up sleeping with Seventeen and that drove a wedge between Bra and me. You see Bra had been secretly seeing Seventeen. She broke it off with him and came after you; poor Jennifer never had a chance. Bra knew you had always liked her. So I wronged Bra, then Jennifer, and now you. I packed up everything I owned and took all the money I had and left."  
"It hurt me to find out from Bra that my best friend had left without a reason and saying goodbye. I loved you like a sister and I felt the loss like a brother."  
"I know. That's why I never contacted you. I would have killed myself the moment I heard the hurt and disappointment in your voice. I traveled all over Japan, and then six months after I left I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't want to have that androids baby, but I couldn't bring myself to terminate it. So Gwendelyn came and I took jobs to support her. I kept moving around though, finally I couldn't support us anymore and I knew I had to come back here. I find Trunks and Marron moved; Bulma and Vegeta are dead as well as my parents. You and Bra we're mine and Gwen's only option."  
"You should have known Pan that I was always here for you and I am still and always will be here for you."  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
Gwen and I moved into the spare bedroom of Goten's house. He went back to the secret service and I found a job training young girls to harness their ki. Before Gwen could talk intelligently Goten asked to be called her father, and so we have raised her together. Two best friends with a five year old, who's asking a lot of questions. Gwen started my ki training classes and it turns out that she's quite strong.  
  
I don't want to run away  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way  
  
That I can stay in your arms?  
  
"Pan?"  
"Yes, Goten?"  
"I have a confession to make."  
"About what?"  
"Well, Trunks and Marron's daughter, Karhma, grew up and is the leading scientist of the Capsule Corporation now. She moved back to town a couple of weeks ago. I took Gwen and had her blood analyzed. Why did you lie to me?"  
"Goten...I...I didn't want charity because she was yours! I had forgotten that we had slipped up and slept together! I also didn't want to hurt Jennifer. I honestly thought the child was Seventeen's."  
"But the reason you kept the child was because you had hope that it was mine."  
"Yes, my life was already screwed up, I didn't want Gwen's to be. I had real hope when she started ki training."  
"She is mine, both parentally and biologically now. I'm glad. I love her like a daughter. Now for the confession."  
"I thought the blood test was the confession."  
"No, the confession is that I have loved you and wanted you as my true One since the night that Gwen was conceived. All through my ordeal with Bra, I thought of you. You are the One for me and you will always be."  
  
'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong  
  
That it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you  
  
Into my heart and pray  
  
For the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you  
  
Whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
I know my heart is by your side  
  
A month later I married the One for me. Goten, Gwendelyn, and I are a beautiful and happy family.  
  
I don't want to run away  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way  
  
That I can stay in your arms?  
  
The End. 


End file.
